


Trick or Treat

by ava_jamison



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, BatCat, F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_jamison/pseuds/ava_jamison
Summary: They both have tricks up their sleeves...





	Trick or Treat

“Put it back in the safe.” Batman’s voice is a steely whisper, echoing in the dark room.

“Don’t think so.” Catwoman backs away, palming the diamond. “Not tonight.” She leaps through the window she left open and into the chilled night air, catching the fire escape and speeding upwards, him hot on her trail. Reaching the rooftop, she bursts into a sprint, Batman seconds behind.

He catches up with her on the third rooftop, his heavy bulk sending them sprawling, both breathless as he pins her. “You can’t keep that diamond.”

She flips them and lands on top. “It’s Halloween, Batman,” she growls, low and throaty, biting the air at his earlobe before sitting up to straddle his waist with a little full body roll. “Maybe it’s my treat.”

“Really?” He shakes his head like he’s trying to clear it. “I mean, give it—”

“Why’d you say ‘really’?”

“What?”

“Do you want a treat?” Catwoman’s mouth curves into a slow smile as she adjusts the way her hips line up with his. “Or maybe something… trickier?”

Batman’s mouth opens and then closes again, without saying a word, so she smiles wider and crushes her lips to his, and then he’s turning them both, regaining his position on top but never breaking their kiss, until she pulls away to whisper in his ear. “You could show me that special knot again.”

Batman’s voice is husky. “The Sultan’s Secret?”

“That’s the one.” A quick twist and their positions are reversed again and she’s the one on top, shifting her weight until she’s sitting astride him, pretending to study her nails. “I do need to practice my knots. Never know when it’ll come in handy to…” She strokes a finger along his jawline. “…restrain someone.”

Batman’s jaw tenses under her touch and just barely, she hears something that might be a groan before he rolls them both to pin her one more time. “Still have that silk rope at your place?”

“You know I do,” she says as he stands and helps her up.

“I’ll be by after patrol.”


End file.
